Not Exactly a Hero…but close
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Tamora didn't need saving, but the friendly guy from science class was bound to be her hero anyways. Hero's Cuties!high school AU!


**Not Exactly a Hero…but close**

_Writer's note: When I started reading HC fics, I thought I wouldn't like the high school human versions at all. Well, I was wrong! I've enjoyed a few and wanted to write my own. Here it is._

* * *

Staying after school wasn't a big deal for Felix. He was involved in many different activities during the school year, always a busy bee he said, so the hallways and outdoor corridors were kind of like a second home.

He set the eagle mascot costume carefully in the storage closet after repairing a popped seam, and headed out with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He was walking along the edge of the football field when he heard a yell echo from underneath the bleachers. He paused. There were stranglers sometimes who hung out after school (mostly to cause trouble), and he usually didn't bother them. But after listening for a few seconds, it sounded like this person was in trouble.

Felix peered down the rows of bleachers until he spotted two people. The guy had his hands all over the girl and she was struggling to get away and quite bluntly telling him to let go. Indignation boiled up in his core. No one treats a lady like that!

Felix dropped his backpack and with fists clinched tightly at his sides, he stormed over to them.

* * *

Tamora was a little reckless. She enjoyed danger and pushed her limits more than most girls her age. When Brad Scott – the bad boy on the football team – asked her out on a date, she didn't even think about the consequences. Sure, he had a reputation, but how many of the rumors were actually true? Brad was smoking hot, so how could she turn him down?

He'd led her underneath the football bleachers, a fairly secluded and out of the way of prying eyes type place. Tamora assumed all they were going to do was have a heated make out session, but when Brad's hand started wandering under the hem of her shirt and crept all the way to her bra clasp, was when Tamora put an end to their extracurricular activity.

"I'm not one of those kinds of girls, Brad."

"C'mon, babe, I know you like living on the edge."

He yanked her flushed against his body. Tamora instantly felt violated when a hard bugle pressed against the fly of her jeans. She definitely was not that kind of girl to just have at it right under the bleachers! Maybe the rumors were true after all…

She tried to push away. "I'm not into this anymore."

Brad tightened his grip on her, leaning over to slather open mouthed kisses to her neck. She jumped when his tongue connected with her skin.

"Brad, let me go!" Tamora growled, struggling to break free, but he was one of those pumped up jocks and he had her so close to him, she couldn't even move her legs to knee him where it counts. "LET. ME. GO."

Brad snickered into her neck. "We're having so much fun, T.J."

There had to be some way to get away from this creepazoid, and when she did, she planned to cripple the nasty bulge with a swift kick with the toe of her boot.

"That is NO WAY to treat a lady!" a voice suddenly rang out, or more like twanged out.

Brad pulled away from his sickening ministrations, and they both watched as the school's mascot advanced on them looking more comical than threatening.

"Move along, pipsqueak," Brad ordered, slightly loosening his grip around Tamora's body. She took full advantage of the opportunity and pushed off his chest. Brad was too quick and yanked her back against him, slightly knocking the breath from her.

"I'm not leaving without her," Felix informed, stepping up to them and trying to separate her from Brad's form.

Ire smoldered in Brad's eyes and he finally let go of the iron hold on Tamora. "Get lost, Fisher!" He pushed Felix on the chest, sending the him into a metal frame of the bleachers. Brad was utterly surprised when Tamora delivered a right punch to his cheekbone. "What the hell, T.J.?!"

"Oh, you deserved that, Brad," she snarled.

He recovered quickly, grabbing her wrist before she could swing at him again. Brad squeezed her wrist, making Tamora cry out. Out of nowhere, another blow was dealt to his face. It was a sloppy hit, but just as powerful as the one Tamora bestowed on him.

Tamora watched, surprised to see Felix's fists raised and ready to fight. "Leave her alone, Scott."

"You're an idiot to mess with me, Fisher." In one swoop, Brad smashed his fist into Felix's face, sending the smaller guy stumbling backwards.

That's when Tamora saw red. Literally. Blood was already seeping from Felix's nose. She growled, placing a well-aimed kick to spot she wanted to damage since it invaded her privacy. Brad yelped then groaned in pain, folding over and holding his groin.

Tamora admired her work with a smirk for an indulged moment before nabbing Felix's hand and hauling both their rears out of there. Felix made it a point to grab his backpack off the ground as they rushed to exit the football stadium. They didn't slow pace until halfway down the street.

"You seriously had a death wish back there," Tamora commented finally letting go of Felix's hand.

Felix shrugged as he dug through his backpack, retrieving an old rag he used to mop the blood from his face. "Well, when a lady is in need-"

"Maybe chivalry isn't dead after all, but I could have handled that jerkwad myself."

"I have no doubt you could have," Felix replied, admirably. "With all due respect, ma'am, it sure looked like you needed the help this time."

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe." She watched him with a sidelong glance as he tried to clean himself up. Dry blood was caked on his face and around his nostrils. "You need to clean up better than that." She peered ahead of them, spotting the Sonic Drive Thru not far up the street. She gestured for him to follow her. "C'mon."

* * *

Felix hissed, seizing up as Tamora tried to be as gentle as possible cleaning his busted nose. He watched her, fascinated by her amazing blue eyes that were focused on his battle wound. "Are you okay, T.J.?" He still couldn't believe a guy would do such a thing to a lady. "He didn't…" he grasped for the right words, "harm you, did he?"

Tamora grimaced, feeling the phantom touch of Brad's invasion. "I'm fine. Definitely going to take a shower to wash off his groping, but that's all."

Felix nodded with a frown.

"You're pretty brave to stand up to Brad," Tamora commented, throwing away the blood smeared paper towel. "Or just thick in the head."

Felix grinned. "A hero, maybe?"

Tamora snorted. "Not exactly." She met his hopeful eyes, wide and brightly lit. She gave him a small smile. "But close."

A dopey grin formed on Felix's face. Tamora never noticed how cute he was. They'd known each other ever since freshman year, sharing a few classes and even sitting at the same table in science class. Tamora knew Felix as the always chipper, helpful guy, but never went beyond basic conversation with him. She had gained a new respect for the little guy.

"How about I buy you a milkshake?"

* * *

"If you don't mind me askin', ma'am," Felix started, taking a seat next to his companion on the metal table top in the Sonic courtyard, "But why were you with Brad Scott anyways? He has a…" pausing, he rolled his wrist hoping his question wouldn't offend her, "reputation as a lady's man."

Tamora turned her spoonful of ice cream upside down in her mouth as she slid the plastic utensil out between her lips. "I don't know. He's hot and you can't trust everything that you hear." She shrugged a shoulder. "Guess I learned my lesson."

"That's good." Felix smiled, stirring his milkshake with his straw. "You deserve someone who'll treat you right."

They fell into a companionable silence, enjoying their cold desserts. Tamora glanced over at Felix from the corner of her eye. She'd never thought much about the friendly guy who always smiled even when there was a pop quiz. Maybe it took seeing a different side of him (watching him punch Brad was rather impressive) for her to appreciate Felix Fisher.

She'd never noticed how cute he was either. She'd looked at him, of course - many times. But she'd never really _looked_ at him. Kind of goofy and countrified, but boyishly adorable and his shining blue eyes captivated her.

"So, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Tamora asked, bumping his shoulder playfully with hers.

Felix's cheeks bloomed pink. "It just hasn't happened yet, I guess." He frowned a little into his milkshake. "Sometimes I don't rightly think any girl would want me."

Tamora snorted, disbelievingly. "Well, you're wrong, Felix."

A bright smile crept back on his face again. "Thanks, T.J."

They trekked back to the school parking lot after loitering at Sonic for a while. Felix offered to drive Tamora home since she'd ridden with Brad to school that morning. Felix parked his pick-up truck in front of her driveway in an old neighborhood a mile down the road from their school.

"See ya tomorrow," Felix said, and to Tamora's surprise, he leaned over to plant a quick kiss to her cheek. Tamora gasped, looking at him wide-eyed. Felix offered a sheepish smile. "I.."

Before he could stutter out an explanation, Tamora stole a kiss from him on the lips. It was just as quick as he'd kissed her cheek, but the connection made Felix red as a beet. Tamora's cheeks even shaded a pale pink.

"See ya, Felix."

Felix watched her hop out, feeling higher than a kite on a perfect windy day. "Wait, T.J.!" he called out.

Tamora halted and turned her head to him. "Yeah?"

"Need a ride to school tomorrow?"

Tamora contemplated for a moment then smiled. "You better be here on time."

Felix tipped his hat. "Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
